The present disclosure relates to a room management apparatus and method.
As a prior art, Korean patent application publication No. 2013-0042849 discloses a hotel room management and control apparatus.
The above-described patent document discloses a temperature controller for independently controlling temperature of a hotel room. In addition, the patent document also discloses a technology that a guest may perform various requests by using a touch pad in a room.
However, although disclosing various technologies for convenience of the guest, the patent document does not provide a technology for reducing energy in room assignment.